ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Attack of the Aliens
Ben 10 - Star Wars: Attack of the Aliens is the first movie of the Ben 10 - Star Wars film series, based of the second movie, Empire Strikes Back Previous Movie - The Last Hope Next Movie - Three years after The Last Hope, Han, Leia, Chewie, and C-3PO walk into a trap on Bespin in Cloud City. Meanwhile, Luke travels to Dagobah to start his Jedi training, from an old Jedi Master, Yoda. While battling his father, Luke loses his hand, and figures out the truth of his father. Characters Luke Skywalker - Portrayed by Ben Liea Organa -' ''Portrayed by Gwen''' Han Solo - Portrayed by Kevin Chewbacca "Chewie" - Portrayed by Argit R2-D2 - Portrayed by Jimmy C-3PO - Portrayed by Cooper Ben Kenobi - Portrayed by Max Yoda - Portrayed by Azmuth Lando Calrissian - Portrayed by Albert Lobot - Portrayed by a Plumber Rebel Alliance - Portrayed by the Plumbers Darth Vader - Portrayed by Carl Tennyson Stormtroopers - Portrayed by Forever Knights '''Boba Fett - '''Portrayed by Sunder Wampa - Portrayed by Simian Synopsis Three years after Episode I, the Rebel Alliance has moved to Hoth. Darth Vader has sent probe droids to search for the leader of the fleet, that destroyed the Death Star. One of the droids crashed on hoth. While on patrol, with Han Solo, on Taun Tauns, Luke spots it, and checks it out, but is knocked unconscious, by a Wampa. Han returns to the base, preparing to leave, to Leia's dismay. When Luke does not return to base, Han heads out to search for him, while a deadly storm starts. Luke wakes up in a cave, upside down, with his feet trapped. He spots the Wampa eating and his lightsaber trapped in ice. He uses the force to free it, but the wampa spots him. Using his lightsaber, he frees his leg and cuts off the wampa's arm, and runs off into the storm. After collapsing in the snow, Luke sees the force ghost of Obi-Wan, telling him to travel to Dagobah, to train in the way of the force, under master Yoda. As the spirit disappears, Han rides up, to a nearly unconscious Luke, who is mumbling, Ben, Yoda, Dagobah. Han's Tauntaun collapses from the cold and dies. Using Luke's lightsaber, Han cuts open the Tauntaun, and places Luke in it, to keep him warm. They are forced to camp over night. In the morning, rebel pilots, in snowspeeders locate them and are taken back to echo base. Luke is put in a bacta tank, for healing. Han, Chewie, and Leia comes in to check on him. Han angers Leia, and she kisses Luke, claiming Han doesn't know anything about women, and storms off. Han follows her, and they argue with Leia saying the rebel alliance need him, but he thinks, that "she" needs him, and wants him to stay, because of the way she feels about him. The probe droids assume the rebels have Hoth occupied and sends a signal to the imperial fleet, but is destroyed by Han and Chewie. Realizing the empire is aware of the rebel base on hoth, the rebel alliance evacuate from echo base. After being fully recovered, Luke says his farewells to Han and Chewie, who decide to leave the rebel alliance, to resolve their debt to Jabba the Hutt. Meanwhile, Leia instructs the Rebel Fighters. When AT-Ats arrive, Snowspeeders go to defeat them. Luke and his allies start taking them down. Lukes snowspeeder is shot down and he jumps out, before an AT-AT crushes him. He grappes on to it and cuts a whole in it, with his lightsaber, and drops down, before the AT-AT explodes. Meanwhile in the base, Han, Leia, Chewie, and C-3PO escape on the Millenium Falcon, after realizing they were being followed by Darth Vader. Luke finds his way to R2 and his X-Wing Starfighter and departs Hoth and heads to Dagobah to find Master Yoda. When Luke lands on Dagobah, he accidently swamps his X-Wing. After he sets up camp, he spots an small eccetric green figure messing woth his stuff, and offers to take Luke to Master Yoda. Meanwhile UNFINISHED Category:Movies Category:Unfinished Articles